Cave Secerets
by JinxNightshade
Summary: Laetitia wants Strauss. What happens after Struass gets a wound and they both end up together alone in a cave! A forbidden kiss, feelings revealed! Lemon! Oneshot! Re-edited 3/3/13


**Chapter 1 **

**Alright this has now been re-edited! To think that this was my first M…Huh. Edited 3/12/13**

**I do not own The Record of a Fallen Vampire or any of their characters...no matter how much I wished I did. By the way I sorta tweaked each of the characters personalities so I apologize if there are not exactly like the original characters. Also I like to give thanks to Tdevilgirl for a certain scene in my story!**

_**Italics/bold: thoughts**_

**P.S I've only read the first volume of this series so I kinda got a grip on the characters but then again I don't soooo bear with me please...also I know that Akabara Strauss is over a thousand years old and Laetitia is only sixty eight years old and is small but hey I think love can blossom anywhere!**

Laetitia's Pov

_**Damn that stupid Black Swan! We were so close! Poor Strauss, he must be feeling so out of hope and confused...**_I thought as I glanced over at his profile. We were still flying because with the Black Swan out we need to find a place immediately. Not only to shake her off our trail but so that he could heal.

_**Wounds from the Black Swans hands heal slowly.**_ I remembered him telling me once while we were traveling here and there breaking every seal that we came across, but that was before the fiftieth showed up. Now we probably had no chance defeating her now. The fiftieth had currently surpassed Strauss's strength, and even if we were by some miracle able to defeat her, the next would be even more deadly.

I glanced nervously over at him once again. His hair was blowing in the breeze and wisps of it would fly over his eyes that were as red as a rose in full bloom. His skin was paler than usual and little beads of sweat rolled down his face as he kept trying to steady in the air. Once again I couldn't help it as I looked back up to his eyes that seemed to be the only thing with color on his face.

_**Ohhhh Strauss, if only you knew how much I cared for you. The way you smile seems to enchant me all the time and the way your eyes glisten with sadness or determination goes straight to my soul. Damn it Strauss! If only you knew how you haunted my dreams at night...**_I sighed, I knew it could never be. Other than the fact that he was a full vampire and I wasn't even a full dhampire. Along with the little fact that he was centuries older than me didn't help either, but because he was a married man even though his wife wasn't with him he still loved her dearly. Well, enough to go searching for her for eons and such! I looked away from Strauss's curious but worried glance at me. I couldn't help it.

I couldn't help the fact that I had fallen in love with him.

"Laetitia are you okay?" he asked worriedly when I continued to look away from him.

"I am fine Strauss. I'm not the one that is hurt right now," I said still looking away my hair blowing over my face as I continued to speak, "are we close to somewhere safe? We're going to have to be in hiding for a while from that wound the Black Swan gave you."

"We're close," he said and then looked away with a frown on his face most likely trying to figure out why I wouldn't look at him.

"Laetitia...you did well your shooting has improved a great deal than when we started out," continued Strauss with a bright cheerful note that almost tore my heart in two. _**He's hurt and he is trying to make ME feel better! Strauss sometimes you should think of yourself more than others.**_ I thought as he continued, "have you been practicing when I haven't been around?"

"Yes," I replied startled. _**I didn't think he would notice. Then again,**_ I thought wryly, _**nothing really goes by without Strauss knowing. It's a wonder he hasn't figured out my feelings for him yet!**_

"Ah, we are here! We can stay here for the next few days!" Strauss said with a smile at me as we neared a cave near the top of a mountain. I hadn't realized that we had flown so high. With grace and ease that I knew only the vampire king could have he landed on his feet and put me down while holding the wound in his side.

"Here," I said and gave him my bottle of blood. It would speed up the healing process. Then I turned away and walked into the cave my hair bouncing with my every step. I turned here and there and looked around the roomy fissure. Oddly it had a spring in the back that let what looked like fresh water stream though into a small pool. Stalagmites here and there stood in their pointy beauty. The walls were smooth to the touch a little cold and very moist. Yet this place looked like it was lived in once.

"I used to hide here when I got extremely injured. A lot of seals used to be around this area and this place happened to be able to block out the Black Swan so I could hide here whenever my body was damaged by her and regenerate. It's also up pretty high so humans don't come out up here a lot." Strauss said looking around the cave.

"This way we can all rest in peace." He said with a smile at me as he sat down.

"So we'll be safe? Are you sure?" I asked worriedly and twisted my gun around to the front of me as I shyly looked around the cave trying to prevent my eyes to stare at Strauss too long.

"Yes we'll be safe Laeti, there's no need for you to be guard to night unless you want to." He said with a smile at me as I made my way to the front of the cave. I didn't trust myself enough to be that close to Strauss.

"I'll stand guard just in case." I muttered to Strauss and sat at the front of the cave opening and stared out into the night sky as Strauss healed himself.

**Ten minutes later**

A light snoring that was all too familiar to me reverberated around the cave as I knew would happen in all but ten minutes. Slowly I looked around the cave as if expecting anyone to pop out, yell at me and attack. Quietly I made my way to Strauss's sleeping form, and kneeled over him until his light breathing was but a tattletale of him sleeping. I felt the soft puffs of air brush against my face like light whispers of wind. _**Wow I've never been this close to Strauss before. His face is even more enchanting…**_

Again I glanced around the cave to make sure no one was there to witness my crime, well at least what I considered to be a crime. Deftly my eyes flittered back to Strauss's sleeping face that looked so peaceful. I leaned down slowly, second guessing myself. Another breath of air hit my face and sealed my fate. Ever so gently I pressed my lips against his very slowly. My eyes slid closed as I lingered against his. Our lips seem to mold together until I brought them apart once more. Eyes still closed I lifted a hand up to my lips. A slight smile upon my face.

"Laeti?" My eyes snapped open, smile quickly vanished. My eyes were too busy staring into curious red ones to even think about pulling away.

"Strauss?" I choked out as he sat up onto his elbows and looked at me. Frantically I tried to scramble away, only to be caught mere seconds later by a pale limb.

_**Shit! He wasn't as asleep as I thought he was! What's he going to do to me? Everything is RUINED!**_

"St-strauss! I'm sorry….I, I mean , uh, er," I stuttered as he loomed over me, his eyes slowly pulling me in, "ah, uh, you can let go of me now." I said blushing and still trying to get away from him as he came closer to me and his grip tightened. _**Strauss! Please let go of me, can't you tell that I'm already mortified and all I want to do is get away!**_

"Strauss-"I tried to continue as his lips came crashing onto mine with such force it took my breath away. Immediately I pushed him away. A guarded look on my face.

"Strauss? I don't understand! I," I stuttered out again only to be cut off once mort by him kissing me. Completely and utterly smothering my words with his mouth in lip lock. Gently he pressed me down onto the cave floor murmuring my name over and over as he skimmed my neck with his warm tongue, leaving slick wet trails all along my neck, to my collar bone, then down to the pane of my small breasts.

"Strauss," I cried out loud, swallowing down the urge to moan, while he began to take off my shirt, "p-p-p-please! Tell me what you're doing!" even though I dreamed of this I didn't want to do it with him if he thought I was someone else! Strauss hearing me sat up and looked at me straight into my eyes. His hair was a little ruffled as were his clothes.

"Because I love you Laetitia and I'm sorry that's it has taken me this long to realize that you loved me."

"Y-you love me? But what about your wife?" I asked confused as he started to lean back down towards me. I watched as he sat back down on his heels. My hope deflated. _**I should have said nothing…**_

"I do still hold my wife dearly," Strauss said seriously, "and I don't think that she has any right to stayed sealed up like she is. But Laetitia, I love you." My eyes widened in surprise and this time I didn't refuse the affections that he gave.

A nuzzle to my neck with his nose, his breath leaving goose-bumps. A warm tongue running up to my ear to give the lob a slight nibble, a slight shiver went through my body. I could feel his smirk at my reaction. His hands deftly cradled my head in his hands as he ran his fingers through my braided pigtails until all it all was down. His hands could now card through to his heart's content. Slowly he leaned his face into mine till our lips touched when I smiled and pulled him the rest of the way. This time I responded with all the passion that I had been holding in. I moaned as his tongue ran across mine sending stronger and newer sensations to my numb mind.

His hands had somehow delved deeper and my shirt had somehow been thrown across the room.

"Ah!" Was echoed throughout the cave as he began to suck on my taunt nipples and slowly run his hands down my sides in slowly circles. My body was at his mercy as it I felt a heat begin to grow stronger and harder to ignore in the lower half of my body.

"Do you know what you taste like Laeti," he asked as he brought my eager mouth back up to his. Just feeling his tongue rap around mine took all my breath away. Almost too soon he pulled away and ran his tongue all the way to my ear and whispered, "You taste like the forbidden fruits of my home." Then he stuck slid his tongue around my earlobe leaving my body covered with tingles. I couldn't hold it any longer and I flipped him over and tried to take off his clothes needing to feel his skin on mine.

"So impatient," Strauss laughed as I couldn't take off his complicated shirt.

"Yes, well that comes with youth!" I snapped back blushing as I tried again only to have Strauss roll me beneath him and have him kissing me with such vigor that I was breathless before we began.

"Strauss," I murmured as he ran his fingers over my swollen lips. When I heard a rustling of clothing I opened my bleary eyes and I realized that Strauss had taken off his clothes leaving nothing on at all, "Strauss! I don't know, I mean I've never, I," my eyes bugged when I finally looked him over. He was a lot bigger than I'd imagined. My eyes went from his sex to his face. "Um…are you sure you'll fit?" I asked, eyeing him dubiously. "I've never had sex before and…and you…" I paused, biting my lip, cursing the way I kept stuttering, "and you have had experience. What if I don't…" I trailed off nervously.

He chuckled and my face turned a bright red and I started to want nothing more than to get away from him. Quickly I stood and quickly grabbed my clothes. Chastising myself for even thinking that something like this could happen. Arms quickly wrapped around middle and tugged my back to him. I yelped out as he rolled back on top of me, successfully pinning me under his superior body weight. I struggled briefly, but when he cupped my face tenderly, I looked away. Unable to even look him in the eye.

"Laeti, wait. I'm not laughing at you," Strauss explained, brushing back my hair from my face. "I laughed because no one has ever said anything like that to me and it was just…cute is all. And everyone is a virgin once, there's no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed," he finished softly, his own face flushing a bit.

His words immediately soothed me and my body relaxed again. Then a few things happened simultaneously…one, our bodies heated up again, and I became _very_ aware of the very intimate position we were in. Strauss was cradled between my thighs, his cock brazenly nudging my wet folds. Begging entrance to the hidden delights that could be found in my womanhood. My eyes met with his and neither of us could deny the urge that was beginning to boil down within, well at least I couldn't. With a deep groan Strauss lowered his head and devoured my mouth in a kiss that made my toes curl in pleasure and had a similar reaction with Strauss.

I gingerly wrapped my legs around his waist, careful of his wound, as he positioned himself above me…but then he stopped.

"Is something wrong Strauss? Did I hurt your wound?" I slowly began to unwrap my legs from around his waist and move backwards away from him, cursing myself for not being careful enough.

"No Laeti, you aren't hurting me but… there's something I need to do first." he asked holding my arms above my head and looked directly into my eyes.

"What would that be?" I asked hurt then I began to struggle to get away from him. Quickly I looked away as tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

"I want to make sure you were ready first."

"Ready, what do you mean by-OHHHHHHH!" I cried out when his fingers gently parted the flesh between my legs and with great care he found the little kernel of flesh buried within my folds and began to play with it, pulling on it and tweaking it expertly until I was writhing under him, making breathless little moans and begging him 'not to stop!'

It wasn't long before an unknown feeling came and I was tensing beneath him. My body shivering as something white-hot and unknown unfurled inside my belly. It swept along every nerve ending before exploding in a melody of brilliant pleasure. I arched under him, crying out his name as I experienced my first orgasm.

I gently blinked open my eyes as Strauss began to kiss me softly and smooth my hair away from my face

"That was amazing," I breathed as my chest heaved up and down.

"It gets better," Strauss said with a frown in his eyebrows, "but first there's going to be some pain." Then he guided his erect sex into my entrance. "I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips before pushing his way into my body.

"Shhhh," he said quietly and ran his finger back over my mouth to stop my anxious cries, "I know so don't worry." I gave a soft yelp. It hurt, yes, but I was pretty sure it could have hurt a lot more if Strauss didn't make sure I'd climaxed first. Before I knew it, the pain had ebbed to a dull ache and an overwhelming feeling of fullness overcame the pain. It was a tad uncomfortable, but that was better than pain.

"Are you okay?" Strauss asked sweeping my tangled hair back from my face and slowly began kissing my neck.

I ran my hands along the muscles of his broad back, making sure I didn't hit his wound, enjoying the way they bunched and moved. I smiled up at him, ready for the rest.

"Better than okay," I said.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid I'd hurt you-you were quiet for so long."

I shook my head. "No, just…getting, um…used to you," I told him, blushing furiously and burrowed my head into his neck. I heard him laugh quietly and lift my face to his so he could kiss me.

"You feel amazing," he whispered against my neck as he started to gently move within me.

"So good," he moaned, bracing himself on his outstretched arms above me then he started to give a slow thrust of his hips. My nails scraped his back, and I threw my head back as he hissed.

"Strauss…" I keened, arching beneath him. My knees tightened on his hips and I began to try and match his rhythm as best as I could, moaning softly when he hit a particular spot just inside my belly.

"Yes!" I hissed, digging my nails into his shoulders again. "That feels so good." I moaned and threw my head back.

Strauss was gritting his teeth and it worried me.

"Strauss, are you okay?" I asked worried and began to untangle myself from him, thinking that I hurt him again.

"NO!" he cried and wrapped my legs back over his waist all the while keeping the same pace, "I'm fine I just want to go faster and har-harder." He admitted blushing like crazy as he desperately kept trying to keep his even pace.

"Damn it Laeti, do you know what you do to me?" he continued. "You make me insane as I look at you and think of all the things that I could do…" he growled, burying his face in the side of my neck as he thrust his hips. A slow hot-boiling feeling started again just like it had the first but if felt like it wasn't coming fast enough. I groaned in displeasure and started to move my hips at the pace Strauss was going.

"Strauss, please, I need something, it's not enough," I panted, and lifted my hips harder. My hands roaming his sweaty back and abs, then I let out a moan, "Yes Strauss! Ah, FASTER," I pleaded, tightening my thighs around him.

Strauss was more than happy to oblige. His movements sped up until he was thrusting into me with an animalistic rhythm that was quickly bringing me to the peak. He kept himself above me with one arm, while his other hand went between our driving bodies to find my clitoris again. With just a few short tugs and a bit of added pressure from his thumb, I was once again hurled over the edge and into the vortex of release.

"STRAUSS!" I gasped, tossing my head from side to side as wave after wave of incredible ecstasy zinged through my body.

"Fuck!" Strauss hissed, clenching his jaw as he pounded into me more, eager for his own relief now that I'd gotten mine again.

"Laetitia!" he groaned heatedly, throwing his head back and thrusting once, twice more, sighing as he spilled himself into me filling me up with a warm hot burning that made me shake even more. Both our moans melded with each other's as he fell against me.

"Oomph!" I cried with the impact of tacking all of Strauss's weight onto me.

"Sorry Laeti." He said sheepishly and rolled onto his side as I curled into him contentedly then both of us fell into a deep and content slumber.

**Well that's the end of this one shot! I hope the people who read this enjoyed it! I'm so glad that I re-edited!**

**Please leave reviews! This girl LOVES them!**


End file.
